Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonically clearing precipitation from a window. Embodiments of the invention relate to clearing precipitation from a laminated windscreen of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Technology
Conventionally, a driver of a vehicle uses wipers to remove precipitation from the one or more windows to maintain a clear view through the window. However, the wipers are rubber or plastic and assembled to a metal fixing with a motor and the lifetime of the wipers depend on how long it takes for the parts to perish. Commercially available products such as RainX (RTM) can be applied to the surface of a window for easy cleaning of the window. However, since the wipers contact the surface of the window they also remove products applied to the window surface when they are in use and further application of the product is then necessary.